Proper training is essential for success in athletics. In basketball, for example, a player's offensive prowess is determined, in part, by the player's ability to consistently score by shooting a basketball through a basketball goal. While scoring can occur through layups and slam dunks, scoring frequently occurs through jump shots and free throws. Players with a properly trained and repeatable shooting form are far more likely to succeed in consistently scoring points than those with improper form. While shooting styles and training may vary somewhat from trainer to trainer, most agree that proper hand and arm alignment, as well as proper follow through, are essential to proper basketball shooting form.